


Rules of the Set

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: philosophy_20, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen decides he and Jared need some rules after filming a particular scene at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Set

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it if my mind went to the dirty, bad, wrong RPS place after last night's episode. Much love to ladybug218 and Steph for continuing to encourage this RPS addiction and being awesome betas. Much love goes to monkeydom for posting the caps here that inspired this story. Written For: # 19 - Caught in the form of limitation for philosophy_20

Jensen was not fond of messing up on set. Sometimes it was a given – lack of sleep, doing the same scene twenty times in a row, everything going wrong at once that it would happen – but he tried to avoid it. Sure, there were moments when he and Jared got a little crazy, joked around a bit and couldn’t stop laughing between takes. That was the nature of the job and Jensen was used to it.  
  
But this was all new territory for him. He wasn’t used to wanting to rip the lone towel off his co-star (male or female) and go at it right there on set. Jensen almost chalked it up to the way Jared toyed with Jensen without even trying. That was until he caught a glimpse of Jared practically swaggering back behind the door for the next scene. Fucking asshole was enjoying himself.  
  
Jensen suddenly channeled his inner Dean and wanted to make sure that the pants Jared ended up wearing were the ones that he dumped the itching powder all over. When he got caught, he could shrug, smirk, and offer up, “I was helping you method act, dude.”  
  
That was too much planning and thinking, and Jensen was sure that if he moved too suddenly everyone would figure out exactly what he wanted to do with Jared. And despite Jared’s best attempts to make Jensen lose all clarity, Jensen still possessed a smidgen of self-preservation and logic.  
  
Jensen knew that messing around with his career was a stupid thing to do for anyone, even Jared. Fun and teasing and wild, crazy sex all had their place in his life, but he did try to maintain a professional appearance on set. His personal life was none of their business, but there he was...ready to jump Jared because he was half naked. Jensen had to set limits, had to make Jared understand that whatever they were couldn’t exist on set. On set they were just co-stars and good friends.  
  
It didn’t help that it took about ten takes to get through the scene to the director’s satisfaction, and every time, Jared glanced at Jensen with an _I-know-you-want-me-bad_ look – sometimes throwing in a wink or a lick of the lips or a bizarre shake of the hips like he was a Pussycat Doll.  
  
Jensen did the only thing he could...plotted Jared’s very slow and painful demise at his hands.  
  
After Jensen had pinned him to the wall, of course.  
  
**  
  
Jensen sat on the couch in his trailer and pretended to be focused on the movie he was watching. He wasn’t surprised when the door slammed against its frame and loud footsteps clunked on the floor. Hell, he wasn’t even shocked when Jared’s hands were pulling at him, running up and down his chest and into his hair, gripping Jensen’s shirt and pushing him down on the sofa. Jared pressed his body against Jensen’s and began tracing his tongue along Jensen’s collarbone, throat, and neck, biting down on _justtherightspot_ to elicit a groan.  
  
Jensen managed to hold onto enough of his senses to push Jared back and look at him. Jensen smiled and said, “Easy there, tiger. No rush.”  
  
Jared rolled his eyes and said, “I couldn’t tell by the way you were looking at me on the set.”  
  
“I don’t think Davey, the lighting guy, missed the show you were putting on, J.”  
  
Jared kissed Jensen and said, “No need to get jealous. It was all for you, Jen.”  
  
“Bastard.”  
  
“You wanted me right on that bed,” Jared whispered, biting down on Jensen’s shoulder and moving his hands down to Jensen’s pants. Jared glanced up at Jensen and said, “Almost as much as I wanted you.”  
  
“That would’ve gone over real well.”  
  
“Would’ve made for a helluva bloopers reel,” Jared replied.  
  
Jensen tried to squirm free as Jared brought his lips back down to the skin by Jensen’s throat. Jensen shook his head and said, “Dude, we need to talk.”  
  
“Talk later,” Jared replied, continuing to press kisses along Jensen’s throat and sucking on Jensen’s ear lobe.  
  
Jensen was proud of himself for not completely losing it. He sighed and said, “We need rules, dude.”  
  
“Not right this second.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t argue that and any complaints he had died in his throat and were replaced with moans as Jared’s hands slid inside his pants, stroking his cock slowly. Jensen bucked up, trying to get closer to Jared, and grabbed onto Jared’s head, fingers tangling in his hair, to bring Jared’s lips against his own. While Jared liked to take control of most things, Jensen was the one in charge of this kiss. Jensen worked his tongue into Jared’s mouth, savoring the taste of chewing gum and coffee that were innately Jared, all the while stroking his fingers along the nape of Jared’s neck. Jared wasn’t the only one who had learned exactly what buttons to push. Jensen’s hands moved down Jared’s back and without much difficulty he managed to get Jared out of his shirt.  
  
“So you _did_ like what you saw,” Jared said, pulling away from Jensen enough to remove his belt buckle and pants before taking Jensen’s pants off with one tug. Satisfied with enough skin to work with, Jared pressed himself between Jensen’s legs and said, “I kept picturing you ripping the towel off me and fucking me against the wall.”  
  
“Jared…”  
  
“Or on the floor…”  
  
“Jesus. Not exactly the brotherly relationship we’re supposed to be going for.”  
  
“I think it’s a little late to be worrying about that,” Jared replied, allowing his fingers to make his point.  
  
Jensen brought Jared closer, biting down on Jared’s nipple and fighting the urge to come all over the couch without even a proper fucking. This was what Jared could do to him, make him lose himself with the smallest touch, with the whispered promises of what was to come.  
  
“Tell me you wanted me on set,” Jared said. When Jensen didn’t respond, Jared grinded his body against Jensen’s, and repeated, “Tell me you wanted me. That you wanted to rip that towel off.”  
  
“Fuck, J, I wanted to. I wanted to take you right there, cameras be damned.”  
  
Jared grinned, like that manipulative bastard he could be, and said, “Good. Now you know how I felt when you were shooting that damn sex scene.”  
  
“Asshole,” Jensen muttered, but he was so busy pulling Jared into him that he couldn’t really muster any anger.  
  
**  
  
Jensen saved the anger for later, working himself up about rules and limitations and how they had to do this right. He tossed Jared’s shirt at him and said, “You’re a real asshole, ya know that, right?”  
  
“I learned from the master,” Jared replied, mock bowing in Jensen’s direction. He pulled his shirt over his head and said, “And I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago.”  
  
“A few minutes ago, you had my cock in your mouth.”  
  
Jared smirked. He stood up and placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. He was purposely condescending and Jensen was going to kick his ass. “Look, Jen, I like that you wanted me back there. It was hot.”  
  
“Well, I don’t.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean, just...not on set, man. It feels wrong. We’re both professionals, but it didn’t seem like it earlier.” Jared raised his eyebrows and Jensen tried to explain it, “Back there, that was work. Here was us, you and me, doing something we both like and are good at...but on set, that can’t happen again.”  
  
“Tell that to your dick next time.”  
  
“I will. I’ll think gross thoughts. And you won’t fucking prance around like you’re an extra on _Queer as Folk_. The set is work. This is us. Can you handle that?” Jared nodded and Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Sometimes it was fun being the older one. On occasion, Jared even listened to him. Jensen pressed his hand into Jared’s chest and said, “Good. There might even be a reward in it for you later.”  
  
Jared kissed Jensen, biting down on his lip and moving his tongue in sloppily, hungrily. He pulled back and said, “And maybe if you play nice, I’ll walk around in a towel for you more often.”  
  
“Asshole,” Jensen replied. Though he did like the idea.  
  
_{Fin}_  



End file.
